


The Downfall of Barsisa, Act II

by 7636kei



Series: 北方賊鎮録 ~ Flowering Traitorous Ledger [1]
Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game), Touhou Project, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection, 鏈縁 | Len'en (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7636kei/pseuds/7636kei
Summary: Beberapa bulan setelah kehancuran flagship Rebel, pesawat patroli Federation berpapasan dengan pesawat Rebel yang nampak tidak beres.Sangattidak beres.





	

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak kehancuran _flagship_ Rebel.

Salah satu pesawat Federation, _UFW Hayam Wuruk_ ( _battlecruiser_ kelas Osprey), sedang menjalankan tugas patroli di belakang garis depan pertempuran antara Federation dengan Rebel. Patroli itu dilakukan di dalam angkasa Federation. [Oh, mungkin ada yang tanya, UFW kepanjangannya apa? Kepanjangan dari UFW adalah _United Federation Warbird._ (Kabarnya, Federation menamai banyak kelas pesawat mereka dari burung di Sol III, yang lebih kita kenal sebagai “Bumi”.)]

Satu jam telah berlalu setelah mereka mendekati sebuah _beacon_ di angkasa yang sepi. Dalam satu jam tersebut hanya _beacon_ itulah benda angkasa makroskopik yang ada dalam jarak pandang sensor mereka selain sampah angkasa ( _space debris_ ) dan meteoroid yang sesekali lewat.

“Hari ini sudah berapa _beacon_ yang kita sambangi tanpa berita apa-apa?” tanya Yabusame, pilot manusia pesawat itu, dari ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kokpit dengan ruang mesin.

“Termasuk yang ini? Enam dari enam ._.” jawab Ashigara, operator mesin pesawat itu. “Kira-kira bahan bakar untuk pulang ke pangkalan Federation di Sektor Harfleur masih cukup nggak nih?” lanjut si Mantis.

“Sebentar, aku tanya dulu anak-anak di haluan. Ikut ke kokpit, yuk, biar efisien,” ajak Yabusame. Si pilot lalu mengatur HaloNet, sistem komunikasi intra-pesawat yang luar biasa canggih bagi orang abad 21, untuk menghubungi sistem sensor.

Sistem itu, setelah hak cipta cetak birunya habis dan masuk domain publik puluhan tahun – mungkin ratusan, malah! – sebelum pecah perang antara Federation dan Rebel, kini terpasang di praktis segala macam pesawat: mulai dari pesawat sipil, pesawat dagang, pesawat pengangkut pasokan dan pasukan, pesawat perompak, _flagship_ Rebel yang baru-baru ini terhancurkan oleh Federation, bahkan pesawat _auto-scout_ (pesawat tak berawak yang hampir selalu dilepas ke angkasa dengan ruangan yang hampa udara) dan pesawat telepon.

... oke, coret pesawat telepon dari daftar di atas -_-;

HaloNet yang dihubungkan Yabusame ke ruang sensor disambut dengan penampakan Rockman dan manusia – Kirishima, si Rockman, memang posnya di sana; dan Marisa, si manusia, mestinya di ruang senjata – sedang _bermain catur_.

'Tok,' 'Tok,' 'Tok,' bunyi biji papan catur silih berganti bertemu dengan papan.

“Yabu, –” “Psssh, jangan keras-keras. Aku tahu Marisa melancarkan skak abadi,” potong Yabusame sebelum Ashigara banyak bicara agar mereka berdua tidak terkejut sebelum waktunya. Si pilot lalu membisikkan ide isengnya kepada si Mantis.

“Udah, remis-kan aja~” “Udah, remis-kan aja~” “Udah, remis-kan aja~” sahut Ashigara dan Yabusame kemudian, bergantian.

“Mau melawan skak abadi? Udah, remis-kan aja!” seloroh salah satu dari mereka – siapa tepatnya, tak terlalu penting – dengan intonasi persis preman ospek sebelum mereka kembali _nge-spam_ 'Udah, remis-kan aja~'

_Sementara itu, dari ruang kendali pintu~_

“ _Polisi Temukan Bukti Baru Bupati Mesum dengan Istri Polisi_ ,” kata Momiji lirih, membaca tajuk salah satu berita yang _nyembul_ di situs berita salah satu harian besar di galaksi itu sembari _facepalm_.

“Udah baca aku, pake alasan nikah siri segala. Bikin malu aja, nih, bupati kardus -_-;” potong Musashi geram.

“Makanya, sudah dipercaya rakyat untuk memimpin, malah berbuat tidak seno-eh, kokpit berisik amat. Ada perompak atau apa, sih? -_-;” gerutu Momiji setengah sarkastik ketika ia menyebut kokpit kemasukan perompak, topik pembicaraan mereka berubah 150 derajat (?) setelah kokpit mendadak riuh.

“Perompak dari kolong langit siapa, kok Ashigara masih sempat meributkan skak abadi! Salah-salah _mereka berdua_ yang mereka tonton!” sanggah Musashi. 'Mereka berdua' siapa, katamu? Sudah rahasia umum di antara awak _UFW Hayam Wuruk_ bahwa yang biasanya main catur di dalam pesawat ya manusia dan Rockman yang posnya di haluan pesawat itu (baca: Marisa dan Kirishima, _respectively_ ).

“Nah ya itu, a-apaan? Skak abadi? Ngapain mereka tahu-tahu nonton catur?”

“Koreksi: mereka nonton _mereka_ main catur apa nonton tinju, sih, berisiknya _ngalah-ngalahi_ tawuran antar SMP. Kita geruduk, yuk!” imbuh Musashi, lalu berlari dari ruang kontrol pintu ke ruang kokpit.

“Ya, tapi tungguin aku, lah! T_T” pinta Momiji memelas. Bukan apa-apa, Momiji, seorang Rockman, tidak bisa berlari secepat orang biasa, boro-boro Musashi yang merupakan seorang Mantis.

Terang saja, sesampainya di ambang pintu kokpit-mesin, Musashi cekikan setelah ia tahu Ashigara dan Yabusame, dari ruang kokpit, benar-benar menonton siaran langsung pertandingan catur antara Marisa dan Kirishima di ruang sensor sambil meneriaki mereka. Pertandingan itu juga sempat dilihat oleh Iku, Zoltan semata wayang pesawat itu yang juga terusik oleh seruan 'Udah, remis-kan aja~' yang berulang kali dari ruang sensor. Tak lama setelah Iku melihat gelagat apa yang terjadi, ia kembali ke ruang sistem perisai; dia lebih terusik dengan 'Udah, remis-kan aja~' ketimbang berminat catur.

“Iya deh, remis, remiii~s,” seru keduanya jengah. Mereka menyadari duel yang sedianya merupakan _time-killer_ yang tak diperhatikan orang malah sempat ditonton seisi pesawat ... minus Momiji, dan hampir minus Musashi. “Kasihan Momiji, sih, dia doang yang nggak sempat nonton,” imbuh Marisa, _bad poker face_ menghiasi mukanya.

Tak lama setelah remis disepakati, Marisa berseru usil begitu ia melihat ada Mantis yang mestinya sudah akrab bagi awak _UFW Hayam Wuruk_ , “Awas, depan pintu ada–“ “Guaa~ lu kira siapa! Kalau pesawat ini kemasukan perompak, mana mungkin kalian main catur begitu serunya!” potong Musashi sambil mengacungkan bogem, tanpa tahu yang Marisa sasar sebenarnya _Ashigara_. Marisa hanya bisa _facepalm_ setelah ia tahu Mantis yang salah yang menyahut sambil membatin, 'Bukan elu, woi~' Ia tak tahu bahwa Ashigara sebenarnya _diajak_ Yabusame ke dalam kokpit. _After all_ , yang pertama mempersoalkan bahan bakar untuk sistem _FTL drive UFW Hayam Wuruk_ dia.

“Beneran catur, ya~” kata Momiji yang ngos-ngosan ketika ia baru sampai di depan ambang pintu kokpit-mesin dan baru tahu siapa saja yang main catur di ruang sensor. “Ho oh. Kamu mau balik ke kontrol pintu?” jawab Musashi. Momiji menggeleng, masih ngos-ngosan, “Nanti dulu, lah -hah hah- kau saja yang balik duluan.”

“Oke, serius dikit. Kokpit ke sensor, kokpit ke sensor, udah selesai caturnya?” mulai Yabusame, disambut anggukan dua orang di dalamnya. “Kita akan lompat ke satu suar lagi, tapi dari situ bakal butuh dua kali lompat untuk kembali ke pangkalan. Kira-kira cukup bahan bakar nggak untuk tiga atau empat kali lompat lagi?”

“Empat, yah~ Kalau tiga, jelas masih. Empat untung-untungan,” jawab si Rockman dari ruang sensor.

“Lima, lima?” tanya Rockman yang lain dari ambang pintu ruang kokpit.

“Lima mana mungkin, Momiji~ .-.” jawab si manusia di ruang sensor dan di kokpit serentak.

'Hmm~' pikir Yabusame. “Oke lah. Ashigara, Momiji, Marisa, kembali ke ruang masing-masi-eh, Iku sudah kembali, belum?” lanjutnya.

“Sepertinya Iku sudah di posnya sebelum kami sepakat remis,” jawab Kirishima.

_Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah semuanya sudah di pos masing-masing ..._

“Ashigara, _FTL drive_ pesawat ini sudah panas belum?” tanya Yabusame dari ambang pintu, disambut “Udah!” HaloNet lalu ia atur pada mode publik. “Yang lain sudah di posisi masing-masing, nih?” tanyanya kemudian melalui HaloNet. Keenam awak yang lain mengangguk. Sekilas pandang pada layar di kokpit memastikan bahwa mereka memang di pos masing-masing – dari haluan ke buritan, Marisa di ruang senjata, Kirishima di ruang sensor, Iku di ruang sistem perisai, Musashi dan Momiji di ruang kendali pintu (tugas utama Musashi dan Momiji sebenarnya patroli dan _boarding_ , makanya mereka _ngadem_ di ruang kendali pintu agar keduanya bisa bergerak ke ruang teleporter dengan cepat tanpa membuat mereka gabut ketika mereka tidak nge- _board_ atau di- _board_ ), Yabusame sendiri di kokpit, dan Ashigara di ruang mesin. “Baiklah, kita akan segera melakukan _FTL jump_. Bersiaplah untuk kejadian ahen-aneh di _beacon_ selanjutnya. Lima, empat, tiga, dua, sa-” _FTL jump_ terjadi sebelum Yabusame selesai mengucapkan 'satu' – kebiasaan iseng yang sudah dihapal mati keenam awak lain pesawat itu.

* * *

_Omong-omong, pertandingan catur Marisa vs Kirishima yang tadi diteriakin Ashigara dan Yabusame dari kokpit apa juga masuk saluran publik?_

Enggak juga. HaloNet kokpit saat itu diatur pada mode privat, hanya terhubung ke sensor. Tiap ruang sistem memiliki saluran HaloNet-nya sendiri, bahkan untuk sistem yang pada praktiknya hampir tak pernah ada orangnya seperti unit _artillery beam_ di _battlecruiser_ kelas Opsrey maupun kelas Nisos, unit _artillery flak_ di  _battlecruiser_ kelas Fregatidae, unit peretas ( _hacking_ ), unit _drone control_ , maupun unit _cloaking_.

Bisa saja seseorang, misalnya, di ruang senjata bergunjing dengan orang lain di ruang mesin tanpa terketahui oleh orang lain di _battlecruiser_ kelas Osprey di mana jarak ruang senjata ke ruang mesin luar biasa jauh. Tapi hanya dalam teori. Praktiknya, gunjingan itu direkam untuk mencegah penyusupan, dan rekaman itu tak bisa diotak-atik oleh awak pesawat itu tanpa perangkat yang cukup besar untuk tidak bisa diselipkan ke dalam pesawat kebanyakan – bahkan _flagship_ Rebel kalah besar dengan perangkat itu! Jangan kuatir, skema perekam itu juga masuk domain publik bersama dengan habisnya hak cipta HaloNet. Skema itu sejak awal merupakan bagian dari HaloNet, malah.

* * *

_Setelah_ UFW Hayam Wuruk _mendarat di_ beacon _baru tersebut~_

“Kami tidak berperang demi mimpi kami untuk galaksi yang lebih baik hanya untuk dihancurkan satu pesawat Federation!” seru pesawat Rebel yang rupanya sudah lama di _beacon_ itu.

“Kami tidak berperang demi mimpi kami untuk galaksi yang lebih baik hanya untuk dihancurkan satu pesawat Rebel!” balas Yabusame, tanpa menyadari bahwa pesan tadi adalah pesan otomatis.

_Sementara itu, di haluan~_

'Yee, cuma modal Dual Laser sepasa–' pikir Kirishima begitu ia melihat senjata yang dipakai pesawat itu, _rolling her eyes_. Sistem perisai _UFW Hayam Wuruk_ sudah demikian canggihnya sehingga ia bisa menyerap empat tembakan berturut-turut. Apa yang ia pikirkan berubah drastis begitu dia melihat ada yang _sangat_ salah dengan keempat awak pesawat Rebel itu: '–apa-apaan nih!?' Ia lalu memanggil Marisa dari ambang pintu senjata-sensor, “Marisa, bisa ke sini sebentar? Firasatku nggak enak, nih!  ><”

“Minta tolong yang lain aja!” balas Marisa.

“Siapa lagi, Momiji sama Musashi 'menjamu tamu' di _medbay_!” jawabnya begitu dua awak pesawat Rebel itu menyambangi _UFW Hayam Wuruk_. (Omong-omong, kalau Ashigara harus meninggalkan ruang mesin (biasanya untuk menangani perompak), biasanya ia titipkan mesin ke Momiji.)

“Terus Iku?” tanya si manusia.

“Justru kita butuh dia di tempatnya untuk bertahan dari senjata mereka! Lagian yang paling ngerti makhluk aneh-aneh di sini kan kamu, udaah!” sergah si Rockman lagi.

“Iya, deh, kirim sini lewat HaloNet setengah menitan lagi, senjata sudah siap nih!” jawab Marisa. “Setengah menitan? Iya, dah!” balasnya.

“Kapten, semuanya taruh di _clone bay_ mereka!” seru Marisa segera setelah ia mengatur HaloNet ruang senjata ke kokpit. “Oh-Oke, sip!” balas Yabusame.

Tapi kenapa Yabusame bereaksi seolah dia kaget?

Bukan seolah kaget, _memang_ kaget dia. Sementara Marisa dan Kirishima tadi berantem di haluan, Yabusame mengirim pesan kilat ke pangkalan Federation untuk meminta izin penyelidikan apa yang salah dengan pesawat Rebel itu.

Rasa curiganya makin menjadi setelah tadi _Momiji_ hanya memukul salah satu _boarder_ Rebel sebelum si _boarder_ tewas di tempat. Padahal, biasanya Zoltan sekalipun, apalagi kalau tidak sedang sakit, tidak bisa langsung mati kalau baru digebuk sekali dua kali, bahkan kalau yang menggebuk adalah Mantis. Yabu tahu sendiri ketika ia melihat Iku dan Musashi _sparring_ (beberapa kali, karena rupanya Musashi adalah rekan _sparring_ favorit Iku).

'Semua' tadi apa aja, memangnya? Nggak banyak, kok. Hanya dua Burst Laser II (masing-masing tiga kali tembak) dan dua Burst Laser I (masing-masing dua kali tembak). Ditotal hanya sepuluh pelor, kok. (Sebagai konteks, _endgame_ penulis jarang memiliki satu salvo berisi lebih dari sembilan pelor.)

Beberapa saat kemudian, empat pelor mendarat di _clone bay_ pesawat Rebel naas itu, dengan cepat membuat ruang itu tak dapat dioperasikan. Pada waktu yang sama, Yabusame mendapat izin untuk penyelidikan dan _feed_ data dari ruang sensor yang Marisa minta perihal awak aneh pesawat Rebel itu masuk ruang senjata.

“Sinsack beneran?” tanya Kirishima kepada Marisa dari ruang sensor. “Sinsack beneran,” jawabnya. “Untung hanya manusia yang dapat termutasi menjadi Sinsack dan mutasinya tidak menular.”

“Fuuh~” hanya itu yang Marisa dapat. Yang mereka berdua tahu, dua manusia dalam pesawat itu tidak punya kepentingan untuk nge- _board_ pesawat musuh. _Boarding_ biasanya tanggung jawab dua orang yang biasanya _ngadem_ di ruang kendali pintu itu.

 _Biasanya_. Begitu Momiji tiba di ruang kendali pintu, hal yang benar-benar tidak biasa terjadi: “Momi, titip mesin! Tadi unit _artillery beam_ sudah kumatikan, Marisa tadi sudah kuberitahu agar tidak menembak!” teriak Ashigara dari ruang yang menghubungkan ruang kontrol pintu dengan ruang teleporter. ( _UFW Hayam Wuruk_ tidak terlengkapi dengan unit peretas yang, jika terpasang, akan terletak di ruangan tempat Ashigara berteriak.) “Kami menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan pesawat mereka sehingga krunya menjadi mutan semua,” tambahnya kemudian.

Tidak begitu jarang Momiji dititipi mesin ketika Ashigara – dengan Musashi, tentu – harus menjamu musuh yang mendatangi _UFW Hayam Wuruk_ , apalagi kalau mereka nampang di haluan pesawat itu. Lain cerita kalau Momiji dititipi mesin lantaran Ashigara _mendatangi_ pesawat musuh – ini baru kali ketiga selama mereka bertiga (dengan Yabu) menjadi awak _UFW Hayam Wuruk_.

Kecepatan gerak Mantis sangat bermanfaat untuk operasi penggeledahan yang hendak mereka lakukan, sih.

Begitu kedua Mantis itu masuk pesawat musuh, mereka disambut dengan alarm yang mirip kentongan, “Tong tong tong tong tong – tong tong tong tong tong – tong tong tong tong tong ....”

“Kentong titir lima? Siapaa juga yang mau mencuri hewan ternak!? -_-;” seloroh Ashigara sambil _facepalm_.

“Kamu masih hapal kode kento-awas, awas!” tanya Musashi, topiknya tergantikan oleh dua awak pesawat Rebel yang tersisa sembari memasang kuda-kuda.

“Yo!” seru Ashigara memasang kuda-kuda pula.

*JLEB* *JLEB* Dua awak pesawat Rebel yang naas itu tewas di tempat sebelum kedua Mantis itu sempat mereka gebuk barang sekali.

Satu menit berlalu dalam kesunyian yang mencekam.

“Sinsack beneran, A-chan?” tanya Momiji kepada Ashigara melalui _walkie-talkie_ , memecah kesunyian. Hanya Momiji yang memanggil Ashigara demikian, sehingga dia langsung tahu siapa yang di ujung sana: “Sinsack beneran, Momi .-.”

“Sudah aman, nih?” tanya Iku melalui HaloNet publik _UFW Hayam Wuruk_.

“Mestinya. _Clone bay_ kan sudah berantakan sebelum mereka masuk,” jawab Momiji. Yabusame lalu keluar dari kokpit, lalu hanya mengucap satu kata, “Momiji.” Seakan tahu apa yang Yabusame maksud, ia lalu memberikan _walkie-talkie_ kepada si pilot.

“ _Guys_ , ini Yabu. Sambil kalian menunggu _cooldown_ teleporter, kalian geledah pesawat mereka, barang kali ada sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan mutasi mereka!” perintahnya kemudian melalui walkie-talkie tadi.

“Siap!” jawab keduanya. Sasaran pertama mereka: ruang _clone bay_. Ada satu label _drive_ yang nampak mencolok di ruang kontrol _clone bay_ yang tadi diacak-acak tembakan _UFW Hayam Wuruk._ “ _Backup DNA Bank_ – NVR (Noble Vessel of Revolution – Pen.) Barsisa,” kata Ashigara, membaca label itu. “Mungkin ada pencerahan di sana?” lanjutnya.

“Tumbenan, pesawat kroco dipasangi perangkat secanggih itu. Nanti aku tanyakan anak-anak di haluan, terutama soal _NVR Barsisa_ ,” jawab Yabusame. “Dimengerti. Musashi akan menggeledah kokpit, berdoalah ada catatan riwayat perawatan pesawat atau–” balas Ashigara, sebelum dipotong Momiji, “A-chan sendiri?” Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Musashi dari _walkie-talkie_ itu sementara Momiji bertanya, yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada Ashigara, 'Kalian periksa itu _backup DNA bank_ , kelihatannya itu unit eksperimental!' Dan benar saja, di bawah label itu tertera tulisan yang kemudian dibacakan Ashigara ke ruang mesin ( _walkie-talkie_ di sisi _UFW Hayam Wuruk_ dipegang Momiji dan Yabusame di sana), “ _Experimental unit; attempt cloning within 7x24 hours_ (unit eksperimental; usahakan _cloning_ dalam 7x24 jam – Pen.).” 'Bener, kan, dugaanku. Ikut ke kokpit mereka, yuk!' sahut Musashi, samar-samar.

Secanggih apa? _Clone bay_ digunakan untuk membangkitkan (atau, secara teknis, mengklon) kru yang 'mati' agar dia tidak mati beneran. Hanya saja, _clone bay_ harus aktif dalam sekitar lima belas menit – paling lama setengah jam – setelah 'kematian' si kru agar dia tidak benar-benar hilang untuk selamanya karena pembusukan data genetik si kru. _Backup DNA bank_ memungkinkan kru yang 'mati' tidak membusuk data genetiknya sebelum _clone bay_ sempat diaktifkan. Secara teori, proses _cloning_ dapat ditunda sampai bertahun-tahun tanpa banyak efek buruk. _At best_. Pada praktiknya, _clone bay_ sering membuat kru yang diklon sedikit linglung dibandingkan sebelum kloning. Lebih lagi, _backup DNA bank_ biasanya hanya dianggap sebagai jaring pengaman karena pilot (dan _first mate_ , kalau-kalau si pilot 'mati') selalu dilatih untuk mengaktifkan _clone bay_ begitu situasi memungkinkan, terutama bila kru yang 'mati' adalah kru yang vital untuk beroperasinya pesawat. Sangat jarang sebuah pesawat lolos dari kehancuran total tanpa mendapat situasi yang memungkinkan dalam _1x24_ jam setelah mereka terpisah dari sumber konflik.

_Dan hasil penggeledahan kokpit?_

Tak lama setelah percakapan di ruang _clone bay_ tadi, ada suara barang jatuh tersiar melalui _walkie-talkie_ itu sesaat setelah HaloNet hampir seisi pesawat dialirkan ke ruang publik pesawat, disusul sepuluh menit tanpa suara baru di ruang mesin selain suara _pating krompyang_ logam beradu logam yang mungkin berarti mereka berdua mencari apapun yang sekiranya berkaitan dengan mutasi keempat awak _NVR Barsisa_.

_“Hampir”? Yakin lu, chuy?_

Meski HaloNet aktif secara publik, orang lain yang bisa angkat bicara dari tempat mereka sekarang hanya Iku. Atas permintaan _dua orang itu_ , ruang sensor dibuat tidak bisa menyalurkan aspirasinya ke HaloNet publik agar adu bacot manusia dan Rockman yang bertugas di haluan itu tidak mengotori saluran publik (K: “Wah, mikrofon ruang sensor matikan saja!” M: “Kapten kan tahu sendiri seriuh apa kami berantem XD”). Permintaan itu disarangkan setelah mereka tahu HaloNet seisi pesawat akan dialirkan ke ruang publik pesawat. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk melaporkan apapun yang mendesak dari ruang _senjata_ yang mikrofonnya tidak diisolasi. Tentu saja, pintu yang menghubungkan ruang sensor dengan ruang senjata ditutup.

“Bujubuse~t, empat puluh hari empat puluh malam banget nih? o.O” suara Musashi mendadak tersiar dari _walkie-talkie_ , memecah keheningan ruang mesin – dan ruang publik – _UFW Hayam Wuruk_. “Yang 'empat puluh hari empat puluh malam' apaan, selingkuhnya si bupati? Bikin kaget dunia persilatan saja!” susul Momiji terkejut. Di ruang kokpit _NVR Barsisa_ lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara Yabusame, 'Momi suka cerita silat?' dan jawaban Momiji, 'Enggak, sih, tapi Aya suka iseng membacakan cersil untuk mengantarku tidur ketika kami dulu satu kamar mess sebelum pemberontakan ini pecah. Mana ujung-ujungnya _Aya_ yang selalu tidur duluan saban dia iseng baca cersil pengantar tidur, lagi (-_-);'

“Bukaaan, keempat kru itu tertahan di _clone bay_ selama empat puluh hari setelah 'kematian' mereka,” seru Musashi setelah ia dan Ashigara cekikikan usai menyimak curhatan Momiji soal kebiasaan iseng Aya.

“Rupa-rupanya keempat kru itu mengalami nasib seperti ini – keempat krunya 'mati', dengan _clone bay_ yang tidak dapat dioperasikan – dan pesawatnya mengapung tak tentu arah selama empat puluh hari sebelum ditemukan oleh pesawat Rebel lain. Itu pun setelah _flagship_ mereka dan Marsekal Tsurubami dikerjain orang Federation,” terang Ashigara panjang kali lebar sama dengan meluas ke mana-mana sembari kesulitan menahan tawa di kalimat terakhirnya. Memang, insiden itu – peristiwa yang sering disingkat orang Federation sebagai 'kehancuran dan penangkapan' – adalah insiden yang amat menguntungkan bagi Federation.

'Marsekal Tsurubami', gumam Yabusame sebelum ia terdiam beberapa saat.

Sebelum _flagship_ mereka hancur, tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa Tsurubami – orang yang menculik Tsubakura, ketiga Shitodo bersaudara, dan setidaknya satu orang lagi ke Mugenri – adalah orang yang sama dengan si marsekal Rebel. Bahkan setelah hari berita hancurnya _flagship_ Rebel dan ditangkapnya si marsekal (hancurnya _flagship_ dan tertangkapnya Marsekal Tsurubami terjadi di hari yang sama) diumumkan oleh Jenderal Tenkai, salah satu orang tertinggi di jajaran kepemimpinan Federation, ia masih belum yakin benar bahwa si marsekal dan pendeta Kuil Senri adalah orang yang sama. Baru setelah Tsubakura sendiri yang bicara kepadanya (“Lu masih ingat Tsuru? Orang yang diisukan menculik lima orang ke Mugenri atas nama iseng? Keparat itu merangkap dedengkot Rebel, rupanya #-_-”) di warung kopi pangkalan Federation di Sektor Warwick sepuluh hari setelah 'kehancuran dan penangkapan' ia yakin. Jenderal Tenkai kala itu mengumumkan bahwa awak pesawat yang dikomandoi Tsuba-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas penangkapan Tsurubami.

“Eh, A-chan, mereka digebuki setelah 'kehancuran dan penangkapan' atau sebelumnya?” tanya Momiji. “Sebelum, rupanya ...,” jawabnya pelan.

“Gitu, yah. Oke, kalian hancurkan _DNA bank_ itu, biar nggak deja vu lagi! Unit teleporter bakal siap dalam lima menit, beri tahu lewat _walkie-talkie_ setelah kalian selesai membereskan tuh barang.”

“Omong-omong, tadi suara jatuh apaan?” tanya Iku.

“Oh iya, perasaan dari tadi 'kan A-chan yang pegang _walkie-talkie_ ...” imbuh Momiji.

“Lagian tuh Mantis tadi datang ke sini agak telat ...” timpal Musashi.

“*glek* Tadi ada suara barang jatuh, ya?” tanya Ashigara ke ruang publik pesawat. “Ho oh!!” semprot awak yang lain, tentu saja kecuali Marisa dan Kirishima yang entah berantem entah mencari pencerahan perihal _NVR Barsisa_ di ruang sensor yang dibuat tidak bisa angkat bicara atas permintaan mereka berdua sendiri.

“Maaf, semua, tadi _backup DNA bank_ -nya jatuh ^^;” tambahnya grogi.

“Ya sudah. Lima menit lagi, buat saja barang itu nggak bisa diperbaiki dalam lima belas menit ketika unit teleporter sudah siap :p” seru Yabusame.

“Spesifik amat! Hancurkan sekalian kenapa sih!! XDD” semprot keempat awak lain yang tidak berada di ruang sensor.

“Apes-apesnya, coy .-.” imbuh Yabusame _ngeles_.

_Dua menit kemudian..._

*brongklang!!*

“Ashigara, udah beneran hancur, nih?” tanya Musashi, bad poker face menghiasi mukanya, setelah _drive_ berlabel ' _Backup DNA bank_ ' itu terlempar sekuat tenaga, melintasi dua ambang pintu dan ruang teleporter _NVR Barsisa_ sebelum akhirnya menghantam dinding ruang sistem _oksigen_ dan pecah berantakan.

“Mestinya. Papan PCB utama _drive_ itu patah jadi lima ^^;” jawab Ashigara, yang tadi tidak melemparnya, juga muka bad poker face.

“Jangan bilang elu bertanggung jawab atas salah satu patahannya!” kelakar Musashi sembari mengacungkan bogem. Kelakar yang masuk akal, sih, mengingat tadi Ashigara menjatuhkan _drive_ itu.

“ _Fix_ , deh, nggak bisa diperbaiki tepat waktu! XD” tambah Marisa dari ruang senjata.

“Sudah selesai, kalian?” tanya Iku.

“Su-lho, Kiri-chan ke mana nih? O.o” Marisa bingung sendiri lantaran dia masih sendirian.

“Sabar dikit kenapa, sih? -_-;” balas Kirishima, dia masih lumayan jauh dari panel kendali ruang senjata.

“Itu berkas berapa rim, sih, perasaan tadi waktu kita rampung nggak sampe sepuluh lembar! :V” seru Marisa iseng, membuat kelima awak yang lain mulai rasan-rasan sambil cekikikan, 'Mulai lagi, deh~ XD'

“Emang nggak ada sepuluh lembar, bawahnya ini bukan kertas!”

“Oh, iya, ini kan papan caturku sebelum kita resmi digondol Yabu ^^;”

“Nah. Sekalian mengembalikan.”

'Digondol pala lu pitak, kalian _bertiga_ sebenarnya ingin gabung gitu koq XD' gerutu Yabusame sambil cekikikan.

“Oke. Setelah mereka berdua (Ashigara dan Musashi – Pen.) kembali ke pesawat, kita _briefing_ di _medbay_. Iku, ... biasa :P” ujar Yabusame sambil cengar-cengir persis orang yang udah banyak ngebon masih mau nambah bon XD

 _More seriously,_ saban mereka ' _briefing_ di _medbay_ ' bertujuh – _medbay battlecruiser_ kelas Osprey hanya muat diduduki tiga orang – yang empat duduk di ruang sistem perisai.

* * *

_“Kita”? “Bertiga”? Serius lu, Thor?_

Yep, _kita_. _As in_ , manusia dan Rockman yang posnya di haluan itu, juga mendiang kapten mereka.

Sebelum mereka berdua diadopsi (?) orang Federation menjadi anak buah Yabusame, mereka merompak pesawat _bomber_ ringan kelas Fiskaal yang dipiloti oknum Federation yang menyerbu tata surya asal mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan _UFW Horatio_ , pesawat yang mereka rompak itu, lalu mereka namai _Paenitentia_. Sebelum Jun, kapten Rockman keduanya semasa mereka di atas Paenitentia, sekarat setelah ia membunuh awak Mantis baru pesawat itu yang membelot, yang mereka rompak hanya pesawat Rebel dan perompak lain yang merompak koloni sipil secara kelewatan. Mereka bertiga berbuat demikian sebagai bentuk penyesalan lantaran mimpi mereka menjadi anggota Federation harus kandas setelah mereka membunuh orang Federation meski demi menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

  _Lalu,_ briefing- _nya?_

Mereka membahas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi atas _NVR Barsisa_ dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kekalahan pertama mereka, yang membuat mereka jadi mutan (baca: Sinsack).

“Jadi, siapa, emang, yang pertama mengalahkan mereka?” tanya Yabusame.

“ _UFP_ ( _United Federation Privateer –_ Pen.) _Cogwheels of Fate_ , _cruiser_ berat kelas Basilisk. Rupanya, pesawat itu _amat_ ditakuti kalangan Rebel dan dikenal sebagai _Deathbay_ di antara mereka. Julukan yang sangat pantas mereka dapat, kalau boleh jujur,” jawab Kirishima.

“ _Deathbay_? Kamu yakin bukan _medbay_?” tanya Iku.

“Justru itu. Mereka dikenal suka melempar _drone_ peretas ke _medbay_ musuh mereka, mengirim beberapa Mantis ke dalamnya untuk mengundang musuh, baru mereka membunuh kru musuh yang terpancing ke dalam dengan meretas _medbay_ mereka. Tahu sendiri, lah, kenapa Federation tidak menyarankan kita untuk ngadem di _medbay_ ketika melakukan _FTL jump._ Kalau _drone_ peretas menyambut _medbay_ -mu begitu sampai di _beacon_ baru, kalau kau terjebak di dalam hangus lu! Selamat menempuh hidup baru~  ><” seloroh Marisa panjang kali lebar sama dengan meluas ke mana-mana. _Medbay_ yang diretas bakal _melukai_ , alih-alih mengobati, kru pesawat yang _medbay_ -nya diretas.

“Bukannya _Barsisa_ memakai _clone ba-_ ” Musashi balik bertanya.

“Memang. Dia kan cuma menjelaskan kenapa _Cogwheels of Fate_ malah dikenal – dan ditakuti – orang Rebel sebagai _Deathbay_ ,” potong Momiji.

“Lagian mereka merekrut Mantis dari mana, sih?” tambah Musashi, sepintas dalam momen _derp_. Yang ingin ia tanyakan sebenarnya dari mana _Cogwheels of Fate_ merekrut kru Mantis _tambahan_ mereka. Apa mau dikata, diksi yang ambigu memancing penafsiran lain – dari mana _Cogwheels of Fate_ merekrut kru Mantis _pertama_ mereka – dan penafsiran itulah yang menjadi bahan jawaban Ashigara. “Terus terang, aku akan lebih kaget kalau pesawat kelas Basilisk (terutama karena dia pesawat privatir) _enggak didalangi_ seorang Mantis, apalagi kalau tidak ada Mantis-nya sama sekali! Kok kamu malah Mantis teriak Mantis sih!” semprotnya balik. “Daripada kamu sendiri, Mantis teriak Mantis-teriak-Manti-” balas Musashi. Tak pelak, adu mulut dua Mantis ini disambut bentakan Momiji, “Udah, udah, udah, udah! Kalian rekursi gitu aja terus, bila bom nuklir diledakkan,-” sebelum ia juga termakan karma (?) dan si Rockman ganti dipotong Rockman (baca: Momiji dipotong Kirishima), “-akan musnah kehidupan di bumi~ ♪” Momiji lalu _facepalm_ seraya berujar, “Eh, bukaan, 'bila bom nuklir diledakkan, barulah kalian berhenti'.” “Lagian~ Kirishima/Kiri-chan kok malah nyangkutnya ke situ, sih -_-;” tambah Yabusame/Marisa, _respectively_ , tentunya karena makian Momiji yang diarahkan kepada Ashigara dan Musashi malah dikira nyanyian klasik ( _Bom Nuklir_ , as made famous by Nasida Ria – Pen.) oleh Kirishima. Iku hanya bisa misuh-misuh dalam kalbu, tak punya pasangan yang reaksinya bisa diadu karena awak Zoltan pesawat itu hanya satu.

Hari itu berakhir tanpa baku hantam dengan pesawat lain hingga ketujuh awak _UFW Hayam Wuruk_ tiba di pangkalan Federation di Sektor Harfleur, di mana pesawat itu diparkir dan awaknya makan sebelum istirahat dan tidur.

-fin (?)-

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

FTL: Faster than Light _bukan kepunyaan author. For fuck's sake, mate, saya belum pernah masuk Hidden Crystal Worlds ketika saya mengunggah naskah ini! (BTW, saya berencana untuk meng-_ unlock _pesawat Crystal dengan nge_ -clear _keenam belas pesawat yang muncul di_ FTL _klasik – dengan kata lain, delapan_ layout _A dan delapan_ layout _B pesawat klasik. Dari enam belas_ layout _klasik, saat ini tinggal Engi B yang belum di-_ clear :p _)_

 _Jun, Tenkai, Tsubakura, Tsurubami, dan Yabusame diculik dari Len'en Project._  
_Ashigara, Kirishima, dan Musashi diculik dari Kantai Collection._  
_Aya, Iku, Marisa, dan Momiji diculik dari Touhou Project._

 _Hanya awak_ UFW Hayam Wuruk _, Jenderal Tenkai, dan Marsekal Tsurubami yang saya_ tag _di bab satu._

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan kaki:
> 
> -) Bagi Anda yang main FTL, sangat mungkin Anda lebih mengenal ' _battlecruiser_ kelas Osprey' sebagai 'Federation A', ' _battlecruiser_ kelas Nisos' sebagai 'Federation B', ' _battlecruiser_ kelas Fregatidae' sebagai 'Federation C', dan ' _cruiser_ berat kelas Basilisk' sebagai 'Mantis B'.  
>  Author mengambil nama kelas mereka dari nama default pesawat, namun mengklasifikasikannya (apakah mereka _battlecruiser_ , _cruiser_ berat, apa lah), singkat kata, seenak udel author :V
> 
> -) Starting crew UFW Hayam Wuruk siapa, katamu? Nih: Yabusame, Momiji, Ashigara, dan seorang Engi yang sudah pensiun karena lanjut usia ketika bab ini terjadi.
> 
> -) Federation Bomber tidak bisa dimainkan oleh pemain -- setidaknya, tidak dalam FTL vanilla.  
> Nama kelas Fed Bomber yang mereka bajak author pinjam (?) dari nama burung lanius Afrika. Yep, burung lanius yang (konon) menjadi _namesake_ ras baru FTL:AE.  
>  Pesawat NPC Federation yang Anda temui selalu membutuhkan bantuan atau dibajak, kecuali dalam satu kesempatan yang amat tersembunyi, itupun hanya satu dari tiga opsi (beri dia suplai, gebuki dia, atau tinggalkan dia).


End file.
